Chip n Dales Adventures of Aladdin part 16
Aladdin, Abu Carpet Chip Dale Gadget Monty and Zipper awake inside the cave Aladdin: oh my head Monty sees the entrance Monty: look at the entrance its sealed in Chip: oh no were trapped Aladdin: that two faced son of a jackal! Monty: yeah he ditched us and left us in here, whoever he was, he's gone and he took the lamp with him Abu: ah ah ah shows them lamp Chip: well i'll be, you stole the lamp from him, you hairy little thief. now how to do you open it Aladdin: i dont know, Chip looks like a worthless peice of junk. hey i think there's something written on here Monty: there is well just rub it to see what it says rubs the lamp and blue spirit comes out Genie: ahh ahh ah ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck he pulls his head Genie: Whoa! feels good to be out of there nice to be back ladies and gentlemen hi where you from whats your name? Aladdin: Aladdin Genie: Aladdin. hello, Aladdin. nice to have you on the show, should i call you Al, or Din or how bout Laddi? sounds like here Laddi, here boy c'mon Laddi! and who are you, Chipmunks and Mice? let me have your names. Chip: I'm Chip Dale: I'm Dale Gadget: I'm Gadget Monty: and i am Monetery Jack, but you may call me Monty Genie: Montery Jack, thats a funny name. you like cheese? Monty: i love cheese. Genie: and who is the fly? Dale: oh thats Zipper, he don't really talk and were not just chipmunks, mice and flies, we're the Rescue Rangers Genie: Rescue Rangers, boy, that's hilarious makes me hysterical. kidding! do you smoke? mind if i do? screeches widly Genie: oh sorry Cheetah i hope i didn't singe the fur hey rugman haven't seen you in a few millennia! slap me some tassel! yo yeah say youre alot smaller than my last master, either that or im getting bigger! Chip: wait a minute hes your master Genie thats right Chip can be taught so what will it be the ever impressive the long contained but never duciplated Genie of the lamp! right here direct from the lamp right here wish enjoyment thank you thank you Monty: and wish fullfillment Genie: right, Monty three wishes to be excact and ix may on wishing for more wishes no substistuations exchanges or refunds Aladdin: now i know im dreaming Genie master i dont think you quite realize what youve gotten here so why dont you just ruminate whist i illuminate the possibilties well Ali Baba and the forty thieves Schehrazadie and a thousand tales master youre in luck cause up your sleeve you got a brand of magic that never failed Dale: cool Genie: you got some power in your corner now you have heavy ammunation in your camp you got some punch pizzaz yahoo and how all you gotta do is rub that lamp and say Mr Aladdin Sir what will your pleasure be let me take your order jot it down you aint never had a friend like me no no no no life is your restaurant and im your maitre d c mon whisper what it is you want you aint never had a friend like me yes we pride ourselves on service you're the boss the king the shah say what you wish its yours true dish how a little more Baklava try some cloum a try all the colum b I'm in the mood to help you dude you aint never had a friend like me whah whah oh my whah whah oh no whah whah oh yes can your friends do this can your friends do that can your friends pull this out their little hat he changes into a dragon Genie: can your friends go poof well looky here can your friends go abracabra let a rip then make the sucker disappear so dont you sit there slack jaw buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers you got me bone fide ceritified you got a genie for a charge d affairs i got a power to help you out so what you wish i really want to know you got a wish that three miles long no doubt so all you gotta do is rub like so and oh Mr Aladdin sir we have a wish two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob you aint never had a friend, never had a friend, no you aintt never had a friend, never had a friend No, you aint never had a friend like me you aint never had a friend like me